Naruto: The Mad Tyrant
by Dragonkeeper10
Summary: What if Naruto went mad after being banished by Tsunade. Find out. Naruto x Harem. Naruto with Hypnosis. Minor crossovers with other series.


**Naruto: The Mad Tyrant**

_Thinking_

Entity speaking

_Entity thinking_

**Disclamer: Dragonkeeper10 does not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Fairy Tail or One Piece. Give credit to the original owners and read the mangas and/or watch the anime's to suppot the owners of these series.  
**

* * *

Naruto walked down the hall of his hidden mansion smiling to himself. He had just caught a Konoha ANBU and he wanted to see why they were here.

Three years ago, Naruto failed the sasuke retrieval mission and was banished by the fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju without a second thought. this banishment by the one person who naruto started looking up to as a mother made him go crazy.

Eventually on his travels he killed a rich old man and took his money for his own. He then bought himself a mansion and started to buy training scrolls. he also took control of the guy's company and is still running it with good skill.

Naruto did not stay ideal in his training and trained himself in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu and his new style called Saiminjutsu which was basically hypnosis techniques he thought up of.

In Taijutsu he learned the Dragon Fang Style which focuses on quick and powerful strikes to harm and/or kill the foe. He also learned Rokushi style as well.

Ninjutsu was harder since before his exile Tsunade ordered that Naruto's unknown elemental charka would be locked up, lose his summoning contract with the toads, and forget the kage bushin. For some reason she didn't take the Rasengan.

Naruto still isn't skilled enough to get rid of the seals to he decided to focus of pure charka manipulation and Rasengan variants. He was very pleased with his skill in those areas.

Naruto was getting better at Fuinjutsu by the day and he could easily make high-quality lower class seals but high level seals are sadly still too hard for him to do. Yet.

Kenjutsu he has learned several sword styles. He learned Ittoryu and Nitoryu styles and techniques. Naruto liked and did Kenjutsu so much that he always had two swords around his back so he could use them.

Saiminjutsu, being that it was invented by Naruto is similar to Genjutsu but instead it permanently hypnotises the victim into doing whatever Naruto wanted them to do.

He had used this style for times to get him four servants. They were all kunoichi and they were Nico Robin, Boa Hancock, Kagura Mikazuchi and Meredy.

Nico Robin was formerly a missing-nin of Yukigakure and was a Ninja Archaeologist. She was the third one of the servants to get caught by Naruto's hypnosis. She tried to kill Naruto for a contract which would give her a lot of money to continue her research. She method of fight comes down to her use of her bloodline, allowing her to spawn hands anywhere and control them.

Boa Hancock was formerly a Jonin of Otogakure and hunted Naruto down on Orochimaru's orders. Boa is prized by because not only was she the first of his servants but she is also a member of the nearly extinct Hancock clan and as he later found out, it's former head. Boa apparently was trained by Orochimaru since she could summon snakes and use snake ninjutsu. But the prize was her clan's bloodline, the gorgon eye that allowed her to use her Charka to turn people to stone.

Kagura Mikazuchi was from the Mikazuchi clan, a independent clan that tried to take naruto's mansion for her own only to fall under Naruto's spell. Kagura was very skilled at Kenjutsu and taught her master a bit as well. She mainly used her Kenjutsu in a fight but she also used her clan's bloodline that lets her control gravity in an area.

Finally came Naruto's most recent addition in his group of servants, Meredy. She just came up to Naruto's mansion to kill him on the orders of an unknown man, who Naruto was starting to think was the rich man' s son. Meredy can control and link people's senses. She is the weakest out of the servants but she is too cute for naruto to ignore.

Currently Naruto was having thoughts as he walked to where he knew the ANBU was.

_'Hmm, most likely this was another attempt of the son to try and kill me, well this is the last straw. I will have to sent out one of my servants to deal with him but for know I will go and see who this ANBU is, I just hope it is a girl or I will be sad.'_

Naruto just continued walking down the hall.

* * *

Means of Words:

Ittoryu - One Sword Style

Nitoryu - Two Sword Style

Kage Bushin - Shadow Clone

Rasengan - Spiraling Sphere

Saiminjutsu - Hypnosis Techniques (I could use help on this since I got this off Google Translate)

Taijutsu - Body Techniques

Kenjutsu - Sword Techniques

Ninjutsu - Ninja Techniques

Fuinjutsu - Sealing Techniques

Genjutsu - Illusionary Techniques

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, this is Dragonkeeper10 starting of with my first ever Naruto story. I hope I did well but I would love any help I can get. Flames well be used to fuel my massive pant-melting flamethrower.**

**Just a heads up I will use other universe characters like Fairy Tail, One Piece, etc and no OC's since they annoy me.**

**My final words is that this is a harem fic so if you got a problem with this, leave. also their will be no Hinata, Sakura, Ino, or Tenten apart of the harem since to me they are overused.**

**Bye and I hope you enjoy Naruto: The Mad Tyrant**


End file.
